1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an electronic device employing a connecting mechanism.
2. Description of Related Art
An electronic device such as a slider phone includes a housing, a cover slidable relative to the housing, and a connecting mechanism connecting the cover to the housing. The connecting mechanism includes a position apparatus, which is used to keep the cover covering a set position of the housing. However, when the cover is needed to slide to another position, the position apparatus may need to be manually operated, this may be inconvenient.
Therefore, an electronic device employing a connecting mechanism to overcome the above described shortcoming is desired.